Snowed in at the House of Mouse
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike gets an invitation from Disneyville to spend Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse, and she decides to invite Lil along for the event. It seems like a lot of fun until everyone accidentally gets snowed in at the club and they are unable to go home right away, and it seems to be worse with Donald acting like a scrooge, so Mike decides to show them Cartoon Network Xmas episodes.
1. You're Invited!

It seemed to be a normal, cold December day in Cartoon Network City. Everyone was getting ready for the holidays in their own special way, and the mailman walked by as he left mail in the Mazinsky mailbox before walking off, walking through the snow to make other deliveries.

"Ah, I just love the holidays," Mike smiled from her bedroom as she woke up and opened the curtains of her bedroom door to look out into the snowy grounds. "Christmas in New York was always magical before I met Lu and Og. I'm glad I got to tell them about Christmas too, but their Harvest Fest was pretty good too. Gotta love traditions."

Mike then took a shower and got on her regular clothes then went to the mailbox, grabbing the mail. She saw a lot of bills so far, but soon saw a special envelope addressed to her which had what looked like a mouse seal on it which got her attention. "Hmm... What's this?" she asked herself before she soon opened the letter and read it.

The letter wasn't just any letter, but it was an invitation to come celebrate Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse with her as a guest of honor ever since she transferred to Disneyville as a transfer student with Jake Long.

"Wow," Mike smiled as she began to look really excited. "This is such an honor."

"Whatcha got there, Mike?" Jen asked.

"I got a special invitation to celebrate Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse." Mike smiled.

"I'm not surprised," Jen smiled back. "You are quite popular."

"I think I got that from Mom and Dad," Mike chuckled. "Can I go to it?"

"I don't see why not," Jen smiled. "Go for it."

"Cool," Mike replied. "Maybe I should bring Lil along too."

"That's not a bad idea, you two always do special stuff together," Jen smiled. "I'm going to spend Christmas with Brick and his family while Jamie is gonna go and spend it with Coop and Kiva."

"I'm gonna give Lil a call." Mike said as she soon went inside to give Lil a call on the phone.

"Oh, Mike, you _do_ like Brick MacArthur, right?" Jen asked before Lil would answer the phone. "I mean, it's okay if you don't..."

"I do, he's a lot better than the other guys you've dated before," Mike replied. "Just as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"Thanks, Mike," Jen smiled to the support. "And to think that he had a crush on Jo back on Revenge of the Island."

"Can you imagine those two together?" Mike commented. "I would feel bad for Brick."

Mike and Jen then shuddered from the thought before then shaking it off.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Lil answered right then.

"Oh, good, Lil," Mike smiled. "You'll never guess what happened, but... I got an invitation to spend Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse!"

 ** _"Seriously?!"_** Lil squealed. **_"The House of Mouse?! Oh, my gosh, you lucky dog, you!"_**

"Well, you remember how I was a transfer student for Disneyville." Mike said.

 ** _"Yeah, I remember, and Jake Long and Juniper Lee were trying not to kill each other."_** Lil replied, hearing about that story.

"Yeah... So,... If you wanna spend Christmas Eve with me, I guess we could meet Mickey Mouse." Mike smiled until she then had to pull the phone back a bit as she heard Lil scream in excitement.

 ** _"_ The _Mickey Mouse?!"_** Lil beamed. **_"The King of Disneyville?! Yes, yes, yes, I would!"_**

"Oh, I don't know if he's really the King, but thanks, Lil, I'd love to have you there with me." Mike smiled.

 ** _"This is gonna be so cool!"_** Lil beamed.

"I know, I'm pretty excited." Mike replied.

 ** _"Where are we going to stay over at?"_** Lil asked. **_"A hotel?"_**

"Nope, my cousin Will lives down there, and we can stay at a guest room." Mike replied.

 ** _"Awesome!"_** Lil beamed.

"Man, I don't think I've stayed in that room since I was 12." Mike smiled.

 ** _"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever."_ **Lil beamed.

"I know." Mike nodded in agreement.

 ** _"I guess I'll meet you there?"_** Lil asked.

"I guess so," Mike replied. "To Disneyville it is."

 ** _"Great, I'll see you there."_** Lil said.

"You got it." Mike nodded.

 ** _"It's a date."_** Lil smiled.

"Now, I like the sound of that." Mike smirked.

* * *

Both of them then hung up and went to go and get ready for their trip to Disneyville.

"So, going with Brick, huh?" Jamie asked Jen.

"But of course..." Jen replied. 'You okay with us being together?"

"Just as long as he doesn't break your heart," Jamie told her. "If he breaks your heart, I'm gonna break his legs."

"Yes, Jamie," Jen playfully rolled her eyes. "So, uh, any luck finding Kiva a partner since it didn't work out between you two?"

"I don't know yet." Jamie shrugged.

"I still remember when you hung around Gwen Fahlenbock." Jen said.

"Yeah, yeah... I tend to try not to think about the past too much, Jen." Jamie replied, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Jen replied.

"I just hope that you have fun." Jamie smiled once his youngest sister came over.

"Thanks." Mike smiled back.

"Uh, you want some company?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, you wanna come with me?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Well... Yeah..." Jamie said. "Just to see you get off and make sure you get there alright."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Mike shrugged.

"No worries, kiddo." Jamie replied.

"Thanks, Jamie."

"No problem."

Mike then went upstairs to pack up for the trip.

* * *

Jamie took Mike over to the docks, but they were closed due to the weather and the water was frozen solid.

"Man, how am I gonna get over there now?" Mike complained.

"I'm not sure, Mike..." Jamie said. "I'm sorry..."

Mike groaned before suddenly, the wind began to blow harder, and someone arrived in a biplane, it was two men and a dog.

"Who is that?" Jamie wondered.

"That looks like..." Mike narrowed her eyes before gasping. "Floyd Nickels?!"

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"An old friend from back in Manhattan." Mike replied.

The plane soon landed.

"Hey, there, kiddo." Floyd smiled.

"Hey, Floyd, I haven't seen you since I got that postcard from Max and Melissa," Mike said. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, well, a new friend of mine was sent to come here and get you to bring you to Disneyville." Floyd replied as he pet his dog, Jack.

"Hello, there, you must be Mike Mazinsky." The redheaded man smiled.

"Have we met, sir?" Mike asked him.

"Not personally, but you met my daughter, Pepper Ann Pearson, I'm her father, call me Chuck." The redheaded man told the young tomboy.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Mike replied.

"Come on in then, let's get you going." Chuck smiled.

"Okay, Jamie, I'm gonna go now." Mike told her brother.

"Just a minute, Mike, there's a reason I asked to come with you on this trip to the docks." Jamie replied.

"How come?" Mike asked.

"This is very old, but I wanted to give you this." Jamie said as he handed her something.

Mike took it and opened it up to see that it was a very old photograph with a redheaded baby who was being held with a happy couple on Christmas morning with an older redheaded girl and a black-haired boy.

"Is that us with Mom and Dad?" Mike asked softly.

"Yes..." Jamie replied. "That was your first Christmas."

"Oh, my..." Mike said, still soft in her tone.

"I've been looking for that picture for ages..." Jamie said. "I thought maybe you would like to have it."

"I would," Mike sounded touched. "Thank you so much."

"Have fun, alright?" Jamie smiled.

Mike and Jamie shared a hug and they soon separated and Mike got into the biplane.

"All right then," Floyd smiled. "Next stop: Nicktropolis for a special drop by to pick up a special lady for a special person."

"Wow... Thanks, Floyd." Mike smiled back to that.

"No problem, kid." Floyd replied.

"See ya, Jamie!" Mike called out. "Give my best regards to Jen and Brick!"

"You know I will!" Jamie called back as he waved to her. "Have a good time!"

"Thanks, I'll tell Lil that you said hi!" Mike told him.

"Thanks!" Jamie called back.

* * *

The biplane soon flew away out of Cartoon Network City and Jamie soon turned around to go back home. Mike was excited to spend Christmas at the House of Mouse. The biplane soon made a stop in Nicktropolis and picked up Lil.

"So, who are you?" Lil asked Floyd.

"I'm Floyd Nickels, folks call me 'Airhead', and this is my dog, Jack," Floyd told Lil. "I used to know Mike when she lived on that weird island in the middle of nowhere whenever something was sent in all the way from New York City."

"Awesome!" Lil smiled about that.

Mike and Lil smiled as they rode along for a while, and they were soon coming into Disneyville as it was snowing and people were shopping or gathering with their families as it was the holiday season a lot of people know and love as Christmas.


	2. Merry Christmas Eve Eve

"So, this is Disneyville? It's pretty big." Lil commented.

"People are friendly over here," Mike replied. "Well, most of them."

"I think that's true for any town," Lil said. "I mean, you've seen how Nicktropolis can be."

"Yeah, though Nicktropolis is like my home away from home since I ended up there by accident, and then I met Otto Rocket," Mike replied. "That was back when we had Cartoon Cartoon Fridays... I'm gonna try and find the Weekenders. We were really good friends when I came here, especially Lor."

"Um, who?" Lil asked.

"She's one of my new best friends over here," Mike said. "We're a lot alike."

"She doesn't crush on you, does she?" Lil asked.

"Lil, you have to stop acting like that," Mike said. "I know you're protective of me, but I'll never love anyone else like the way I love you."

"Okay, okay, but if one girl looks at you weirdly-" Lil began to warn.

"Lil, you promised." Mike warned back.

"I know... I'm sorry, Mike, I just can't help it," Lil said. "Mom said she got the same way around Dad when they were first dating."

"I know, but take it easy, alright?" Mike said to her.

"Okay... I'll do it for you." Lil replied.

Mike then gently patted her on the head as they walked along the streets of Disneyville as the tomboy hadn't been there since the student exchange program she had with Jake Long that one week.

"This must be a cool place to stay in," Lil smiled. "I can't wait to see the House of Mouse."

"I know, me too." Mike smiled back.

"When are we going?" Lil asked.

"Tomorrow, they're having a Christmas Eve celebration, and just about everybody will be there," Mike said. "It'll make me think of the Christmas celebration Cartoon Cartoon Fridays hosted once."

"Oh, you had a Christmas special for that?" Lil asked. "I feel like I must've missed that."

"Yeah," Mike said. "A Very Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Holiday Special."

"Was it fun?" Lil asked.

"Very. Especially when Sarah had her tongue stuck to a pole after she got dared by Lu." Mike nodded.

"Really?" Lil asked with a laugh. "I guess Lu and Sarah don't get along that well?"

"Lu's a pain in the butt sometimes, but even she has standards," Mike replied. "I wouldn't call her my best friend, but she's a lot more bearable these days from the first time I met her and Og."

"I feel the same way about Angelica," Lil nodded. "At least she's somewhat decent now."

"I've never met Savannah Shane, but Angelina's warned me about her," Mike said. "Is it true you all knew each other since you were babies?"

"Well, Angelica was in preschool, but yeah," Lil nodded. "Chuckie's known Tommy since he was eight days old, and the rest of us met each other later on because Angelica moved into town with her parents after they changed jobs. It was simple back then... Without worrying about the werewolf thing, even if Phil and I got into arguments back then."

"Even _then_? Sheesh!" Mike replied. "I guess it's a twin thing, but at least you aren't Amy and Sammy."

"I know," Lil said. "Thank God for that."

"You do love him though, I know you do." Mike said.

"Yeah... Mostly..." Lil shrugged.

* * *

Mike and Lil walked around together before coming by a pizza shop and looked into the window to see that the four Weekenders were indeed there.

"Boy, those guys love their pizza." Mike said.

"Is that them?" Lil asked.

"Yes," Mike said before pointing them out for her. "That boy is Tino, and over there's Carver, that's Tish, she's a vegetarian, and right over there is Lor."

"Hey, guys, look!" Carver pointed out to his friends. "There's Mike Mazinsky!"

"Oh, no, they found me." Mike smirked playfully.

The Weekenders soon got up from their usual table and they came outside of the pizza restaurant to see Mike.

"Hey, guys." Mike smiled to them.

"It's good to see you again," Tish beamed as she gave the tomboy a hug. "It's been so long!"

Lil cleared her throat a bit.

"Oh, this is Lil DeVille," Mike introduced to the Weekenders. "My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Lor asked.

"Yes, that's right." Lil replied.

"I see..." Lor said. "I'm hoping this year's Christmas miracle is that Tino stops dragging his feet and confesses his feelings to Pepper Ann already."

"Hey!" Tino cried out. "That's not cool, Lor!"

"Oh, you really think you can hide that from me?" Lor replied. "It's obvious you've been in love with her since we all first met her in Kindergarten when she moved into town!"

"Shut up." Tino blushed.

"What about you, Carver?" Mike asked. "Find any girl yet?"

"Uh... No... I'm afraid not..." Carver replied, shuffling his foot.

"Is there any girl you really like?" Mike asked.

Carver looked back, but he seemed to shake his head like he was hiding something that was a big secret.

"Is something the matter?" Mike asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Carver reassured.

"Hm..." Mike replied. "So, you guys up for going to the House of Mouse tomorrow for Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah, we're all going," Tish said. "Everyone's gonna be there. I'm sure Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy will be happy to see you again after the first time you came over. You seem to be popular with everybody."

"I don't know about everybody, but thanks, Tish." Mike smiled.

"Wanna join us for some pizza?" Lor invited. "I'll show you the new Action Guy comic where he saves Christmas."

"Sure." Mike smiled to that.

"I'm invited too, right?" Lil asked.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Lor said. "You're with Mike of course."

"Mm-hmm... Just remember that." Lil replied.

"Lil..." Mike warned.

"Uh, sorry, Mike." Lil then said.

"I bet I can beat you to the table." Lor smirked to Mike.

"You're on!" Mike smirked back.

"Uh, is this normal?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, they did this a lot when Mike exchanged with Jake." Tino reassured.

"She and Lor became the best of friends after we all met." Tish added.

"I bet." Lil replied.

Mike and Lor ran together, though Lor made it first which made the girl laugh.

"All right, good race, Lor," Mike smirked. "That was a good one."

"I gotta race my brothers to the table all the time whenever we order Chinese." Lor said to her.

Mike sat down next to Lor as both of them were talking to each other and eating pizza. Lil soon sat down with Tino, Tish, and Carver once Mike and Lor got settled.

"So, you're from Nicktropolis?" Carver asked Lil. "Is it true that your most popular resident is a talking sponge?"

"Yeah... I don't know why, but kids just love that sponge." Lil replied.

"Is it also true that you have a ghost in your town?" Tino then asked.

"Yeah," Lil nodded. "Danny Phantom."

"Hmm..." Tino paused as he had a lot of questions about Nicktropolis. "Um... Is it true there's a robot superhero?"

"Yeah..." Lil rolled her eyes. "XJ-9, but we all call her Jenny."

Tino looked like he had another question.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lil asked.

"Okay," Tish replied. "How did you and Mike meet?"

"Over the summer at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House~" Lil replied, unable to resist singing because the commercial was so catchy.

Tino, Carver, and Tish then looked at her oddly.

"Sorry, that song's catchy." Lil told them.

"It is a pretty good song," Mike said. "I heard it a lot when I came into Nicktropolis for the first time and I hung around Otto, Twister, Reggie, and Sam. Still a shame that I didn't get to see you then."

"Things happen for a reason," Lil shrugged. "I guess we were just destined to meet when we did, but I'm happy either way because I have you in my life."

Mike and Lil smiled to each other.

"So, uh, where are you guys gonna stay?" Tino asked.

"At a hotel, luckily I made a quick reservation after I got that invitation from the House of Mouse," Mike said. "I'm just surprised Mickey actually sent me a letter. I guess he really does like me."

"Who wouldn't like you?" Lil smiled.

"Mostly bullies and villains who are jealous." Mike said.

"Well, yeah, but you know what I mean." Lil replied.

"Eh, who needs 'em anyway?" Lor rolled her eyes. "The way I see it, you don't need that negativity in your life anyway. My big brother taught me that."

"Mine too." Mike smiled to her.

"I'm so glad we met." Lor beamed.

"Me too." Mike nodded.

"So, how about that comic?" Lor asked.

"Right..." Mike said. "Action Guy Saves Christmas."

* * *

They soon took out the holiday special of Action Guy which featured the superhero both tomboys were fond of.

"Our story begins December 23rd, two days before Christmas," Lor narrated. "The streets are covered in snow, and it's beginning to feel and look like Christmas in Action City. Not to mention that our famed hero has recently bought an engagement ring for the woman of his dreams he works beside as his secret identity as the Caped Crusader and Masked Mogul for Action City, and all seems to be well... Until! THE ELFA STRIKE SQUAD ATTACKS ACTION CITY AND ARE ABOUT TO STEAL PRESENTS FOR ALL THE ORPHANS AND NEEDY CHILDREN OF THE CITY WHERE ACTION GUY'S TRUE LOVE IS VOLUNTEERING!"

"Then within a nanosecond: Darren DeMarco became the masked marvel himself: ACTION GUY!" Mike added.

"Action Guy zoomed into town and came to the Elfa Strike Squad," Lor added. "They were proved to be someone's worst Nightmare Before Christmas. Look out, true believers! With bones of peppermint promethium, the veracious leader of the strike force is Wintergreen! Next comes an elf who was born quite strangely with a weird and wooden head, and if he ever bit you 'Owch' is probably what you'd say, meet the mysterious Nutcracker! This next elf got pelted with a radioactive snowball while walking home from Santa's on Christmas Eve, though you can say there's no such thing as superpowers, but once you meet Snow Angel, you'll believe! And last but not least, the mighty Coniferous! With the prickly power of perilous pine needles!"

"Sounds like The X-Men." Tino commented about the villains.

"That's what they _all_ say." Mike and Lor muttered to each other.

They all ate their pizza as they listened to the story for a while and Mike and Lor made it sound like they were watching an epic TV Show.

"And then... After Action Guy saved the Elfa Strike Squad, they became allies of Santa Claus after they all saved Christmas, not just for Action City, but the whole world." Mike smiled.

"When that wa all over, Action Guy would go to pop the question to the girl of his dreams." Lor added.

"So?! What did he say?!" Tino asked.

"To Be Continued in January." Mike smirked.

"Dang it! Why?!" Tino complained as he pulled on his hair. "You can't do this to me!"

"When are you gonna tell Pepper Ann you like her?" Lor teased.

"Oh, shut it!" Tino blushed.

"You should tell her, you know," Lor said. "I mean, you've seen Cody Martin with Cornelia Hale."

"I'll tell her at the House of Mouse." Tino decided.

"I bet..." Lor replied.

"I mean it this time," Tino replied. "I will tell her in front of everyone, and I don't care what anyone else thinks, just as long as she accepts me."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow for the Christmas Eve celebration." Mike said to him.

* * *

Eventually, they finished their pizza and Mike and Lil came to the hotel room that they booked to stay in for tonight, tomorrow, and the next day when they would go back home for the holidays.

"Man... I love the view from up here..." Lil smiled as she looked out the window as they had the penthouse suite.

"Yeah, it's like when I was a kid in New York and I'd walk to my school with Max and Melissa, having a snowball fight on the way, and we'd pass by the luxurious and famous Plaza Hotel." Mike smiled back.

"Thanks for letting me come." Lil beamed.

"Thanks for coming." Mike smiled to her.

"I just know tomorrow's gonna be a lot of fun." Lil smiled.

"Sorry if my Christmas present isn't much, I just thought a night out together would be fun, I'm sorry I didn't buy you anything." Mike said softly.

"It's okay," Lil replied. "Spending time with you is the best Christmas present I could ever get."

"So glad I could make it a good one then." Mike beamed.

"Also, you're getting out of the city, I know you like that." Lil said.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I love it and my friends, but sometimes, I just wanna get away from them." Mike said.

"I know how you feel," Lil replied. "I wanna get out of my city for a while sometimes too."

"I'm sure Mickey and Minnie Mouse will like you tomorrow too," Mike said. "They seem really nice. I mean, they even let villains in the House of Mouse like our new club that Bugs put up called Club Paradise."

"I've heard about that, is it great?" Lil asked.

"The best," Mike nodded. "I gotta take you there sometime."

"I look forward to it." Lil smiled.

Mike smiled back. "Great..." she then let out a small yawn. "Oh, 'scuse me... Christmas is a big fuss back in CN City."

"Let's get some sleep." Lil suggested.

"You read my mind." Mike agreed.

Mike and Lil then got ready for bed and got in their pajamas and laid out their best holiday clothes for tomorrow since the House of Mouse was having a grand holiday celebration since tomorrow was Christmas Eve.


	3. Title Drop

The next day soon came, and there was Christmas Eve joy going around for everyone, especially with going to the House of Mouse later on for a big celebration with Mickey Mouse himself.

"Ah, Christmas Eve," Mike smiled. "Tonight is the night!"

"I'm excited for it." Lil replied.

"You wanna do anything special before we go to the House of Mouse?" Mike asked. "The party's later tonight."

"Hm... I guess I could meet some of your friends around here if you don't mind," Lil shrugged. "I mean, you sounded like you had a good time here while you transferred with Jake Long."

"Yeah, I did," Mike said. "You met Tino, Carver, Tish, and Lor."

* * *

They then went into town as everybody everywhere was getting into the holiday spirit.

"Man, seems like everyone loves Christmas here as much as they do in Cartoon Network City." Mike commented.

"Yeah, you saw Nickmas." Lil smiled.

"Oh! By the way, how's it going with Sam Manson and Brad Carbunkle?" Mike then asked.

"You tell me." Lil smirked as she took out a photograph of their Halloween against the Flying Dutchman of Sam and Brad in their costumes and they seemed to be kissing when they thought it was the end for them.

"Oh, wow, that's great," Mike said. "How did Danny and Jenny take it?"

"They are happy for them." Lil replied.

"I kinda had a sneaking suspicion about those two, like Tuck and that Mina Harper girl who says she has a vampire friend." Mike said.

Gaston then appeared right in front of them with a gun. "Excuse me, ladies, have either of you seen a girl with brown hair and blue eyes?" he then asked. "She's with a boy that has blonde hair and blue eyes like hers?"

"I think they went that way." Mike said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"All right!" Gaston replied as he went that way.

"What was that about?" Lil asked.

"I... I don't know... I'm just glad he didn't say anything like 'No one has the Christmas spirit like Gaston'." Mike shrugged.

They then heard trashcans rattling.

"Is he gone?" A young voice asked.

"Who said that?" Lil replied.

"I did." The young voice said.

"Um... Okay, but who's there?" Mike asked.

The figure opened the trash can, revealing to be Irma who grinned. Lil yelped as the brunette girl scared her.

"Irma, what are you up to?" Mike crossed her arms slightly.

"Hiding from Gaston after I gave him a Christmas surprise." Irma laughed.

"Of course..." Mike rolled her eyes. "Why should things ever change? Hey, Lil, where'd you go?" she then asked.

"Right here." Lil said as she hid behind her girlfriend.

"Lil... Are you scared?" Mike asked, a little surprised.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." Lil replied.

"We're just exploring a bit until we go to the House of Mouse for Mickey's celebration." Mike said to Irma.

"Cool," Irma said. "That's where I'm taking Naruto too."

"Oh, Naruto's here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's probably hiding out," Irma said. "You should have an adventure with us sometime. Just imagine, Mike Mazinsky in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Eh... Maybe in 2019..." Mike shrugged.

"You could help us uncover the legend of the Stone of Gelel~..." Irma hinted.

"We'll see, enough foreshadowing for now," Mike said. "I look forward to it, but let's see what happens after New Year's."

"It'd be awesome," Irma replied. "Especially since you can spend some time with your cousin."

"That would be nice," Mike said. "I'll think about it."

"Sure thing," Irma said. "I hear you're pretty smart like your father. Will talks about him a lot."

"She does?" Mike smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess she really looked up to him," Irma replied. "I'm sure she'd like to tell you some stories about him."

"Wow, I sure would like to hear some." Mike smiled about hearing stories about her father.

"Aha! There you are, you pesky little brat," Gaston smirked to Irma, putting his gun in her face. "Ah, there you are, now say your prayers!"

"Watch this, you guys, I'm gonna give you a lesson in comedy," Irma said to Mike and Lil before looking to the hunter. "Look, Doc, don't you know it's not Fox Season?"

"It's not?" Gaston asked.

Mike and Lil looked at each other and smirked as they enjoyed the show,

"Nope, it's Tiger Season." Irma said.

Prince John overheard everything and went over to the girl. "Ma'am, this is an imaginary fabrication!" he then glared. "It's Fox Season!"

"Tiger Season!" Irma replied.

"Fox Season!" Prince John replied.

"Tiger Season!"

"Fox Season!"

Irma soon smirked innocently before trying to look serious again as they argued. "Fox Season!"

"TIGER SEASON, FIRE!" Prince John then glared to Gaston.

Gaston then shot his gun towards Prince John. Prince John's crown then spun around and then stopped. Mike and Lil soon laughed at that, thinking it was funny.

"Hmm... Let's try that again." Prince John suggested.

"Okay." Irma replied.

"I'll start it this time." Prince John told her.

"Right." Irma said.

"Fox Season..." Prince John then told Irma.

"Tiger Season." Irma replied.

"Fox Season."

"Fox Season."

"Tiger Season, FIRE!"

Gaston fired the gun again, making his fur blow back. Mike and Lil laughed as they enjoyed this.

"You're _all_ despicable." Prince John complained.

"And I believe you are The Phony King of England," Irma retorted. "Not even Scar was as pathetic as you."

"I will have your head!" Prince John glared.

"Are you done jabbering?" Irma soon yawned. "I've got a brother to pick up, so as kind and generous as I am, I leave you with a gift." she then said before handing him a gift.

"W-What...?" Prince John asked.

"Hey, man, I may be a pain in the butt to some people, but it's Christmas for Lord's sake!" Irma smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Gosh, I don't know what to say." Prince John replied.

"Open it then." Irma urged.

Prince John then smiled and soon opened up the present to see what it was. It was a fox who looked cute and innocent at first, but as soon he saw Prince John, he started to growl, showing his teeth.

"What's wrong with him?!" Prince John's eyes widened to that.

"Eh, let's just say lions and tigers are a bad mix when it comes to foxes or wolves." Irma smirked.

The fox then tackled Prince John and attacked him while Irma laughed.

"He's got my tail! Control him! Tame him! Get him off of me!" Prince John screamed.

Irma just kept laughing and walked off.

"Hm... She has quite the sense of humor." Lil said about Irma.

"Yeah, I guess that's why she and Will get along." Mike replied.

"She seems friendly."

"She is, and pretty cool sometimes."

"You guys coming to the House of Mouse then?" Irma asked.

"Eventually, we got plenty of time," Mike said. "Just wanna show Lil around since I've been here before."

"Cool. I'll see you guys over there," Irma said. "I gotta pick up my brother, see you guys tonight."

"See ya." Mike and Lil replied.

"My leg!" Prince John cried out off-screen.

* * *

Mike and Lil then walked off, leaving Prince John to suffer.

"I sure hope the villains behave themselves." Lil said.

"Lil, you'd be surprised," Mike replied. "Why, the last time I was here, Hades and Maleficent had a great time, and they were actually pretty nice as long as I didn't interrupt their date."

"Hades and Maleficent? Who knew?" Lil commented.

"I ship it." Mike said.

"Of course you do." Lil replied as they walked along together.

"Hm... Spinelli should be around here somewhere with the others..." Mike said before she then stopped and looked surprised to see two others down the street who she never would've imagined seeing together.

"Here, TJ, drink this, my mother recommends it," Ashley A said as she stood with the Recess gang leader, handing him a cup. "It's Godiva Hot Chocolate."

TJ soon tried it and smiled. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"Yes, Godiva is the best chocolate money can buy." Ashley A smiled back to him.

"I never thought that of all people, those two would hook up." Mike commented about TJ and Ashley A.

"More power to 'em, I guess." Lil replied.

* * *

They then continued walking around town. It seemed to be pleasant around the holidays in Disneyville as they wandered about. Mike looked around as she thought she heard a tiny voice before looking down to a spider web to see what looked like a fly girl with pink hair stuck to the web. She seemed pretty young, so Mike decided to help the fly girl out of the web, after all, it was the holidays.

"There you go..." Mike said.

"Wow... Someone actually saved me... I'm surprised they could even hear me..." The fly girl said as she then flew once freed from the spider web.

"Let's just say my sense of hearing is a gift." Mike told the fly girl.

"Thank you so much." The fly girl said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks, it was nuthin'." Mike replied.

"When I become Maggie Pesky: a world-famous rock star, I shall keep you in my thoughts when I win my first Grammy." The fly girl said before flying away.

"I got kissed by a fly," Mike commented. "That's new on me."

Mike and Lil soon came into the House of Mouse along with many others. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Even the villains.

* * *

"She came... She actually came..." Tino whispered once he saw Pepper Ann coming to the House of Mouse as well.

"Why don't you say hi to her?" Lor suggested.

"Well... I..." Tino blushed and stammered.

"Come on, what're you afraid of?" Lor smirked.

"I-I can't just walk up to her," Tino said. "What would I say?"

"Just say hi and invite her to sit with you." Tish advised.

"Uh..." Tino stammered. "I... I... I don't know... I..."

"Come on, man, grow a pair, suck it up, and get in there!" Lor told Tino before shoving him.

Tino yelped as he suddenly moved across the floor and accidentally bumped into Pepper Ann, knocking them both down on the floor, and Pepper Ann's glasses came off, so Tino looked nervous and put them back into the redheaded girl's face.

"Thank you, Tino." Pepper Ann smiled.

"Sorry if I bumped into you." Tino said to her.

"It's okay, uh, try to be careful next time..." Pepper Ann said as she stood up.

"Uh, Pepper Ann?" Tino blushed. "H-H-How'd you... Um... Like to sit with us?"

"Sure," Pepper Ann replied. "As my friends can come too."

"O-Okay." Tino said.

"Hang on a sec." Pepper Ann said and walked off to Nicky and Milo.

"Phew!" Tino breathed in relief. "I did it. I actually did it."

"Now you can tell her that you like her." Lor said to Tino which made him nervous again.

"Can't I tell her at New Year's?" Tino asked.

"No." Lor told him.

"You're mean!" Tino complained.

"Tino, if you don't tell her now, you might never get a chance to, and you'll only regret it later on when someone tries to take her instead of you," Lor said. "I mean, look at Kim and Ron."

"I guess you're right..." Tino sighed. "I'll work up the courage somehow tonight."

"You will because I will help." Mike said as she suddenly came over.

"Mike, you're a love doctor?" Tino asked.

"Sure am," Mike replied. "I got Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd to hook up with Chuckie Finster after all."

"Those two? Of all people?" Tino asked.

"I know, it's crazy." Mike replied.

"You're one to say that, I mean, we just saw TJ Dettweiler and Ashley A." Lil replied.

"Yeah, that was a shock to all of us," Tino said. "They hooked up sometime during summer vacation."

"And here I thought that Twister and Spinelli were the odd couple." Lil commented.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had a good time as the House of Mouse celebrated Christmas Eve with the guests, though no one seemed to be aware that a lot of snow was coming in while they were having fun. It was fun for Mike and Lil too to see some classic Disney shorts starring Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, or Goofy. However, it seemed to be over as soon as it started.

"Well, everybody, that's our show," Mickey smiled on stage. "Thanks for spending Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse! Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas and a safe trip ho-ho-home!"

Everyone then got up to leave and go home, but there was one problem...

"But we can't go home!" Goofy cried out.

"Oh, my gosh, he's right," Lil replied. "We're snowed in!"

"It can't be that bad... Oh, no!" Mickey frowned as he looked out the doors with everyone else as they gathered by the front door of the club.

"Did you hear, Belle? We can't go home." The Beast frowned to his girl.

"We can always _build_ a home." One of the Three Little Pigs suggested.

"I'm sure Mickey will think of something." Ariel said to Prince Eric.

"I thought of something," Mickey smiled. "We can have our own Christmas party right here!"

"That's not a bad idea." Mike smiled back.

"It better be worth it." Cornelia said as she held Cody's hand.

"It's a wonderful idea." Minnie agreed.

"Aw, humbug!" Donald complained.

"Humbug?" Mickey frowned. "What's wrong, Donald?"

"Once again, he just doesn't have the Christmas spirit." Daisy sighed about her boyfriend.

"We'll see about that." Mickey smiled.

"Hey, Mickey, if you don't mind, could I make a suggestion for your little Christmas party?" Mike spoke up.

"Sure, Mike," Mickey replied. "What is it?"

"Well, your cartoons are great and all, but I thought maybe it would be fun and interesting if I shared you some holiday moments from my home in Cartoon Network City." Mike suggested.

Mickey thought about it for a moment, but then smiled. "You got it!"

"I thought it'd be a nice little treat." Mike smiled back.

"I like the way you think, Mike," Mickey smiled. "Sorry about the snow, but I can't control the weather."

"Meh, it's okay," Mike replied. "Snow doesn't bother me too much, as long as it isn't too hot."

"Good, now you wanna start your cartoons first?" Mickey suggested.

"Sure." Mike smiled.

"All right, we'll get everyone settled, first." Mickey told her.

"Sounds good to me." Mike nodded and walked off to let Mickey do his thing before she would help.

"What a swell kid." Mickey smiled to himself.


	4. George & Junior's Christmas Spectacular

Later on, Huey, Dewey, and Louie began to play their music to entertain the guests.

"Hot cocoa and cookies coming through!" Goofy called out as he came out of the kitchen with the penguin waiters from Mary Poppins.

"It better be chocolate chip." LaCienega replied.

"Who invited Princess Pouty?" Mike muttered to herself. "She's worse than Lu."

Daisy pushed a fireplace on the main stage while Lumiere set it on fire with his flames and Mickey set up a tiny Christmas tree while Pluto gave out ornaments on his tail, and Donald was put in a big comfy chair, though he had a sour expression on his face.

"Now this Christmas party is really starting to warm up." Mickey smiled.

"All right, Mr. Mouse, I got a good one right here." Mike said as she brought out a video to let the House of Mouse borrow.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's a Christmas Spectacular from the good old days of What a Cartoon." Mike smiled.

"Sounds nice, Mike." Mickey smiled back to that.

"Humbug!" Donald complained.

"Bug?" Timon asked. "We'll have what he's having."

"Uh, Timon? I think that 'humbug' is something you say when you don't have any Christmas spirit." Pumbaa said to his best friend.

"Humbug?" Naruto asked. "Is that some kind of Christmas tradition?"

"Aren't you listening?" Irma smacked the back of his head. "They just said what it means!"

"Ow! You don't have to hit me!" Naruto glared at her, rubbing his head.

"Pay attention then." Irma told him.

"Okay, okay." Naruto replied.

"All right, I hope you guys like this holiday short to get into the holiday spirit." Mike smiled to the audience.

* * *

The audience then applauded as the What a Cartoon! intro played and we are shown a cartoon short: George & Junior's Christmas Spectacular. The cartoon starts at the North Pole with a couple of grown bears with a young bear girl who was George's niece named Melodie as they were traveling to make a delivery at the North Pole. The three bears soon came up to Santa's Fabulous Toy Shoppe which looked like a castle. The doors then opened, knocking George and Junior down into the snow and Santa Claus appeared to just be flying off with his reindeer, and out came someone known as Head Elf Steve.

"Uncle George, Uncle Junior, are you guys okay?" Melodie asked.

"I'm okay!" Junior laughed while George seemed to be suffering more than he was.

"What's up, guys?" Steve asked as they got up while George shivered and his teeth chattered.

"Special Delivery letter for Santa!" Junior smiled as he held out an envelope to the head elf.

"Y'all missed the post," Steve told them. "It's Christmas Eve and Santa just left."

"Aw, phooey!" Melodie pouted.

"Do you realize every letter Santa Claus receives is a gift for somebody?!" Steve continued. "Which means, we got some present left behind at the warehouse that must be delivered tonight, pronto! Or some poor sap is gonna have a miserable holiday, all because you three hobbits fowled up big time! You tryin' to make the old man look bad? Since this is your fault, you're gonna deliver the present!"

"Wow! We can help Santa!" Melonie beamed.

"Ah, take a spin around the toy shop and deliver it yourself," George scoffed to the elf. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Aw, but Uncle George..." Melodie pouted.

Steve glared at them and snapped his fingers as he summoned the elves. "IT'S ON!" The head elf challenged.

The other elves then grabbed the bears and forced them inside.

"Wow! Real helper elves!" Melodie gasped.

"That's right, we're as real as real can be," Steve replied. "I think I like you, kid."

"Thank you," Melodie replied. "My parents didn't raise me to be rude."

"You know these guys?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh," Melodie replied. "They're my uncles. I'd love to help Santa."

"Well... I can see you being on the nice list for a long time," Steve replied. "Let's get you suited up then."

"Okay!" Melodie smiled and she then skipped over and put on her own Santa suit as she went over with her uncles on an old, broken sleigh.

"Santa has the good sleigh model and reindeer team so you're stuck with this torn-up sled and raggedy reindeer," Steve told them. "Tweaker, Dunder, Blunder, T-Force, Putrid, Dennis, Donor, and Randolph the Blue-Nosed Mule! Now hit it, guys, you ain't got all night, okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Elf, sir!" Melonie told her as she went to travel with George and Junior.

* * *

They got ready to head off, but unfortunately, the reindeer ran over Steve and headed off to deliver the present. They were soon in the sky and ended up on a snowy rooftop, but the sled seemed to be halfway off while the reindeer were on top and the sled began to come crashing down and they all landed on the ground.

"I'm okay." Melodie's voice said.

* * *

Soon, the scene transitioned to the bears on the roof.

"Getting set like Santy Claus, we gotta slide down the chimney, and place the present under the tree!" George told Junior as he held the present in one hand. "Melodie, wait here with your Uncle Junior while I go in."

"Okay, Uncle George." Melodie replied.

George slid down the chimney, but Junior didn't listen to George. He went down the chimney with him. Melodie peeked inside of the chimney, wincing from the crash as the bears splatted against each other. Junior came up and out of the fireplace and grabbed a hold of George who was stuck to his butt.

"Bend over, Junior!" George glared.

Junior soon bent over and got a swift kick against his bottom. They then went to put the present underneath the tree, not knowing that a purple dog was there, sleeping. The dog soon woke up, as she heard a noise and thought maybe burglars were trying to break into the house and she knew that it was up to her to stop them. She looked like a more menacing version of Courage. George, Junior, and Melodie soon walked by with the present to the tree, only to find Greta there, tapping her foot and glaring at them and the dog roared loudly which scared them away. Greta then began to chase them on a wooden rocking horse which took off like a rocket.

"We gotta make sure that mutt doesn't hurt Melodie!" George panicked. "Otherwise Helen will kill us, and Sugar Bear won't be Sugar no more once he finds out that his daughter got eaten by a dog!"

Greta soon grabbed a wreath and tossed it out to grab a hold of the bears. George and Junior got caught in the wreath and Greta spun them around with the ribbon before tossing them out the window and they went flying and rammed against a bell which made them crash down and the bell landed on top of them before cracking in half.

Melodie soon came to see them as she seemed to be unhurt. "Are you guys okay?" she then asked.

To answer her question, her uncle's heads looked like bells and they even rang.

"That answers my question." Melodie said.

* * *

Later, the two recovered. Junior held the present with a stupid look on his face as George reached into his pocket and took out a shovel for them to dig their way into the house without the dog knowing. They soon ended up in the toilet as the dog was sitting on it while reading a newspaper and she looked down to see that the bears had come back which made her flush them.

* * *

Later, they were at the front door.

"You guys, let's approach this in a different angle," George said. "See if the door is open."

Junior accidentally ripped open the door after he tried to open it. "It's opened, George." he then said.

They soon went to tiptoe inside of the house. They then leaned against the wall and looked into the living room, but didn't see the dog in there, and George soon took out a candy cane from his pocket.

"Here, take this," George told Junior, handing him the candy cane. "If that mutt chases me out, you bop 'im with a candy cane!"

Junior nodded to that as he held the candy cane as a weapon.

"What can I do, Uncle George?" Melodie asked.

"Just stay close to your Uncle Junior." George told her.

"Okay!" Melodie replied.

George then snuck in and placed down the present, then yelped as Greta came out of the tree, growling at him. Greta then chased George all around, and each time they passed, Junior kept hitting George instead of the dog.

"I've done a bad thing..." Junior said as he grabbed George, taking off his hat to see several lumps in his head before putting it back on, and setting him down on the floor.

George then made Junior bend over and soon kicked him in the butt again.

"The dog's coming back!" Melodie warned her uncles.

The bears roared like the bears they were, and climbed the tree, looking scared. Greta grabbed an ax and chopped down the tree.

"TIMBER!" Melodie called out.

They soon landed in a jack-in-the-box. Greta grabbed the box and wound it up which sent the bears springing out from the box, hitting the ceiling and falling out by the window and crash landing outside.

* * *

When they came back on the rooftop, there was a rock strapped to the chimney entrance with lock and ropes to keep them from coming back inside.

"I've had enough of this stuff!" George complained until he pulled out a saw and gave it to Junior. "Take this saw, Junior, and cut a hole in the roof, and we'll drop the present down!"

Junior then began to cut a hole in the roof while George held onto the present. "I cut a hole, George!" he then smiled.

The hole was cut around them and they were soon flying through the hole and ended up in the house again as Greta guarded the Christmas tree with a bazooka and they all crashed together. Greta soon saw that the present was for her and she happily opened it to see that it was a fire hydrant and soon ran off into the bathroom with it, taking a book off the shelf with her and slamming the door shut behind her. The bears looked at each other with a confused looks, but heard something coming down the chimney, and it was Santa Claus.

"Santa!" Melodie beamed.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Santa greeted as he walked over. "Steve told me everything. Thanks for helping me out, um, here's a little present for ya. And, uh, well, see ya," he then waved before flying off through the chimney. "Merry Christmas!"

George then opened the present to see that it was a ceramic kitty cat.

"Aww... It's so cute~" Melodie cooed.

"What a cute little pussy-puss!" Junior smiled, poking the cat.

The cat soon roared like a jungle cat and began to pummel them into a fight cloud.

* * *

The cartoon then ended which made the others applaud and cheer like they would on any other night in the House of Mouse.

"Did seeing that help your Christmas spirit?" Goofy smiled to Donald.

"Oh, humbug!" Donald complained.

"I have an idea that might help," Minnie suggested with a giggle. "Hearing some Yuletide wishes."

"Good idea, Minnie, because earlier today, I went out on the streets to see what everyone wanted." Mickey smiled.

"This should be good." Lil smiled.

"Yeah, totally." Mike agreed.

The audience applauded as they watched this.

* * *

"What would you like for Christmas?" Mickey asked Goofy.

"That's easy," Goofy smiled. "My two front teeth."

Mickey then handed him a mirror.

"Hm... Already got those." Goofy chuckled.

* * *

"Nachos sound good right about now." Ron smiled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rufus beamed as he licked his lips about nachos.

* * *

"A new punching bag." Spinelli said.

* * *

"A training dummy for me and my brother." Irma said as she was twirling her Kunai knife.

* * *

"A doctor." Jackson whispered as he was shown with Shurikens in his butt.

* * *

"The lamp!" Jafar glared to Mickey. "Get me the lamp!"

* * *

"What do _we_ want for Christmas?" Grumpy replied as he stood with his six brothers. "How about bunk-beds?"

* * *

"No strings to hold me down!" Pinocchio smiled.

"Bugs, grubs, worms, and beetles!" Pumbaa smiled.

"And air freshener!" Timon added desperately.

* * *

"A good lawyer!" Shnookums glared as he had a lawsuit as he stood with Meat, Bella, and Stevie.

* * *

"A new sister." Jake said.

* * *

"A new brother!" Cody replied.

* * *

"Money," LaCienega said. "Duh!"

* * *

"Your voice will do nicely." Ursula chuckled to Mickey, holding out her seashell necklace.

* * *

"I wish I wasn't a dumb old llama anymore!" Kuzco cried.

* * *

"What do _I_ wish for Christmas, Mickey?" The Beast replied as he stood with Belle. "I wish that everyone will find their inner beauty."

* * *

"Aww~..." The audience awed to that.

"You know, _you're_ all I wish for, Minnie." Mickey smiled.

"Aw, Mickey, that's sweet." Minnie smiled back as she hugged him.

"Now, what do you say we keep the party going with Professor Ludwig von Drake and The Science of Santa?" Mickey suggested.

"Professor Ludwig von Drake, huh?" Mike asked.

* * *

A spotlight soon shined on an older duck.

"Today, the Professor is going to explain how Santa can fly all over the world in only one cute little night!" Ludwig smiled. "If there was milk and cookies there waiting for me, I'd be flying all over the place myself!" He then took out a gingerbread cookie and bit the head off which shocked two living gingerbread men and one of them passed out.

"Man, I hope Greg from Super Secret Squirrel didn't see that." Mike commented to herself.

" **LUDWIG!** " A woman's voice called out. " **HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE COOKIE JAR AGAIN?!** "

"Not now, Mommy! I'm doing my little science demonstration!" Ludwig replied nervously before looking back to the audience. "What was I talking about? Oh, yes! Santa Claus is getting everywhere so fast, because he is driving his turbo-charged Santa sleigh with dual toy bags!" He then showed a modified sled right behind him. "This buggy goes so fast that Santa can be in more than one place at the same time."

"Hello," A clone of Ludwig said as he appeared in his own flying sleigh. "Look what I brought for me: the cookie jar!"

" **LUDWIG!** " The woman's voice snapped.

"Quick, step on it!" Ludwig told his clone before they got inside the sled and flew off.

* * *

"Okay, admit it," Mickey smiled to Donald. "Hearing all about Santa had to help put you in the Christmas spirit, right, Donald?"

Donald still looked grumpy.

"Nothing seems to be working." Daisy sighed.

"Would it kill this duck to smile?" Lil complained.

Pluto soon barked happily to Mickey.

"Aw, even my trusted pup Pluto wants to help!" Mickey smiled.

"Mike, do you have any other Christmas stories to share?" Minnie asked.

"This one's a classic," Mike smiled. "This one features my very good friends: Ed, Edd, n Eddy!"

"Okay. Roll the clip." Mickey smiled back.

Mike smiled back as she looked back as the House of Mouse audience was in for a treat. Pluto soon looked around for two chipmunks who usually caused him trouble.


	5. Fa La, La, La, Ed

We are shown Double D's house and two voices are snickering by.

"We're not allowed to play up here, fellas!" Double D scolded his friends.

His friends sneak into another room, but he doesn't see them.

"I repeat, upstairs is off limits!" Double D continued.

The sound of something breaking was soon heard.

"This is not good," Double D mumbled to himself until he soon flung the door open, a hand over his eyes. "You're trespassing in my parents' bedroom! Please leave now or I'll have to call an attorney!"

"Eddward! Must your father and I remind you to finish your homework?" Eddy scolded as he imitated Double D's mother.

"That is right, son," Ed added as he imitated Double D's father. "A mind is a terrible organ to shovel."

" **HAVE YOU GONE MAD?** " Double D asked as he attempted to pull Ed from the bed. "My blood sugar seems a tad low."

Eddy was then heard snickering and dove beneath the sheets.

" **EDDY, YOU'RE CONTAMINATING MOTHER'S LINEN WITH MILLIONS OF DEAD SKIN CELLS!** " Double D scolded. "If you two only knew the regimen of cleaning procedures that you've set into place-"

"Whoo-hoo!" Eddy laughed as he was spinning on a rotatable mirror as the lump in the middle of the bedspread collapsed. "Jane, stop this crazy thing!"

"Guys? Guys..." Mike's voice called out from downstairs. "Hm... They must be in the kitchen or something."

"Look what I found!" Ed smiled as he pushed out of a cabinet. "Sticky notes!"

"You put those back!" Double D scolded.

"You're in trouble, Ed!" Eddy laughed as he ran away gleefully.

"I'm a bad boy!" Ed laughed as he followed Eddy away, putting sticky notes on him as they run. "Sticky note! Sticky note! Sticky note!"

"Guys?!" Mike called out. "Where are ya?!"

"Up here, Mike!" Double D called back. "Ed and Eddy are disrupting my parents' bed chamber!"

"Oh, boy." Mike muttered to that.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Double D asked her.

"Sure." Mike replied.

Ed soon seemed to run right into Mike as soon as she came upstairs and his tongue was in her face.

"Ed, I think you need a spelling lesson." Mike muttered as she found a sticky note on his tongue spelled as 'STIKY NOTE'.

"Row! Row! Row! Row!" Eddy smiled as he came by on a rowboat.

"Eddy, you're scratching the floor!" Double D cried out.

"Row, and-" Eddy continued.

"My turn!" Ed beamed as he leaped on Eddy. "Boing!"

"How old are you guys again?" Mike deadpanned.

"Mike, when'd you get here?" Ed smiled.

"I've been here for a while," Mike said. "You guys ever hear the phrase 'act your age, not your shoe size'?"

"I've tried to tell them that for a long time, Mike." Double D replied.

"Come on, Mike, have some fun," Eddy smiled before hitting Ed with a paddle. "Smack!"

"Whoosh!" Ed laughed as he was sent flying.

Double D chased after them while panting.

"Ha, ha!" Ed laughed until he crashed into the closet. "Oops."

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go?!" Double D asked as he looked wildly for them.

"Look what I found!" Ed announced.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Double D cried out.

"Bubble wrap!" Ed said as he popped a bubble which damaged the ceiling.

"...Can't say I've seen bubble wrap do that before." Mike commented.

"Ed!" Double D cried out.

"Cool!" Ed then smiled as he pulled a whole sheet out. The object wrapped inside the bubble wrap comes out and falls on Double D's head. "What was that?"

"It's a hunk of baloney, Ed," Eddy scoffed. "What are ya?"

"Baloney? Please," Double D replied as he was slightly dazed and soon strained to lift it. "It's... The... Ancestral... Fruitcake!"

Mike soon helped him out, showing she was a bit stronger than she looked somehow.

"Wow, thank you, Mike!" Double D gasped in relief.

"No problem." Mike replied.

"Looks like you got competition, Ed." Eddy said.

Ed grinned at this.

"For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" Double D announced.

Ed, suddenly alert, presses on top of Double D's head to rewind.

"For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" Double D repeated until he was rewound again. "Every Christmas!"

"Christmas, Eddy!" Ed beamed in excitement. "I want a flying saucer, a pen and pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band-Aids, a big book, and... Um..."

"Get over it, Ed. It's July!" Eddy told him. "Anyways, Christmas stinks. All I ever get is clothes."

"That's 'cuz Santa knows you're a naughty little boy, Eddy." Ed replied.

"Santa don't know squat!" Eddy growled.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT, EDDY!" Ed gasped as he grabbed Eddy by the mouth in a panic. "Santa is making his list and checking it twice."

Sleigh bells were then heard.

"Santa!" Ed then laughed merrily.

"Eddy's right... It's July..." Mike said before going to the window to see where that sound was coming from.

"You're scaring me, Ed." Eddy muttered.

"Hey, Sarah! Jimmy!" Mike called out once she saw the two kids. "What's with the piggy banks?"

"Don't bother, Mike," Sarah grumpily pouted. "I forget where we're going."

"We're going to a party, silly," Jimmy said to her before looking back at Mike. "The day where everyone cracks open their piggy banks and spends all their money?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of a holiday like that before and I used to live on a lost island." Mike replied.

"Why don't you tell her your shoe size, Jimmy?" Sarah scoffed.

"Why?" Jimmy asked until Sarah pulled him away.

"Of course," Double D smiled. "It's Piggy Bank Day!"

"Must be a small town thing." Mike shrugged as she was a city girl.

"Now that's what I call a holiday!" Eddy beamed. "Piggy banks, money, and spending. 'Tis the season, Double D."

"Do you see what I see?" Ed asked as he brought out a sprig of mistletoe and puckered up.

"Where'd you get that mistletoe in July?!" Eddy complained.

"There's no kissing allowed in my parents' room, Ed!" Double D warned.

"Okay, then Mike and Eddy can use it!" Ed then smiled, putting the mistletoe over Mike and Eddy.

Mike and Eddy looked at each other, blushing.

"Well, I, um..." Mike stammered.

"Uh, I think I got another nut to crack..." Eddy stammered. "Erm... We should go."

* * *

The other kids were at the Piggy Bank party, playing.

"Snort, snort, snort!" Jonny smiled as he came up to Nazz.

"Oink, oink to you too!" Nazz smiled back.

They both then looked at Kevin.

"Oink. Yeah. Whatever." Kevin mumbled.

We then look at Jimmy, who is crying. He has a mallet poised over his bank.

"Oh, the agony! And the ecstasy!" Jimmy yelped.

"Hit it, Jimmy!" Sarah encouraged. "Smash it into tiny pieces!"

"The guilt's too great for one person to bear, Sarah." Jimmy told her.

"Well, then, let's do it together!" Sarah soothed.

"Okay!" Jimmy said, feeling a little bit better now.

"Upsa-daisy!" Sarah smiled as she helped lift the hammer.

"Greetings, fellow grungers!" Eddy announced as he, Double D, and Mike soon came in through a vehicle with a giant metal pig on it. "Tired of the cleanup when all your piggy-smashing's done?"

"Check it out, guys. It's Dork and Beans!" Kevin grinned.

"Beans?" Double D asked, not getting the reference. "An edible seed?"

"Our Piggy-Bank Belly-Pumper will extract your cash without you having to smash." Eddy smiled as he hopped out.

"Really?" Jimmy beamed. "Sarah! I can cancel my therapy!"

"Not yet, for it is Christmas and I bear stuff," Ed smiled as he came out, dressed as an elf with a gift box until he bent down and got confused, then remembers what he was going to do. "Oh yeah," he then reached into the box and pulls out a shovel with red stripes painted on it. "Who wants a jumbo candy cane?"

"It's July, bonehead," Kevin scoffed before looking to Mike. "Hey, Babe, you wanna split some of my piggy bank money so we can share an ice cream sundae together?"

Mike smiled at first which made Kevin grin, but it faded when Mike give a scrowl and punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for?!" Kevin complained.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in Shovel Chins." Mike glared at him.

"Why, you..." Kevin glared back. "You're lucky that I don't hit girls."

"Yeah, lucky me." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Mike, you should totally celebrate Piggy Bank Day with us." Nazz smiled to the tomboy.

"Um, maybe later." Mike shrugged.

"And a partridge in a pear–" Ed sang until Eddy smacked him in the face with the shovel.

"What can I tell ya?" Eddy then grinned. "Now, who wants their piggy-bank belly pumped?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" Jimmy hesitated.

"First customer gets a discount." Eddy told him, taking the piggy bank.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Kevin remarked.

"Don't blink." Eddy said, pushing a button, and the bank is cleaned.

"Shazam." Jonny smiled.

"Cool!" Nazz added.

"Now hang on to your snouts, 'cuz after this patented suction cycle, your hard-earned Christmas stocking will come out here." Eddy told the other kids as a sock descended next to him until he just realized what he said.

"Stocking ready for stuffing, Santa!" Ed smiled as he pinned another stocking to the machine.

"Ed!" Eddy glared as he removed the stockings. "Beat it or I'll stuff your sock!"

"Eddy, isn't that a little harsh?" Mike asked.

"He's ruining our business, Mike!" Eddy told her.

"But Eddy, I am an elf!" Ed pouted until he heard something from inside of the machine.

"Oh, curse my gullibility." Double D sulked from where he sat.

"For shame. Santa, spare him!" Ed called out as he ripped away the side of the belly-pumper, revealing Double D with a hammer, about to smash Jimmy's piggy bank.

Mike cupped her mouth as that was not a good sight for the cul-de-sac kids.

"Hello." Kevin said.

"Naughty boy, Double D." Ed scolded.

"My piggy!" Jimmy cried out.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Double D soon burst into tears.

"There, there," Ed comforted. "Santa forgives."

As a poor and guilt-ridden Double D continued to cry tears of shame, the kids angrily stare at Eddy.

"Oh, Double D, don't cry." Mike frowned.

"Oh, how could you, Double D!" Eddy cried out, trying to absolve himself of any guilt. "It's his hat. It's too tight. Cuts off the circulation, you know."

"Oh, Eddy, that is just cruel, even for _you_!" Mike replied.

"Santa sees all. A lump of coal for naughty Eddy. Alley-oop," Ed replied before turning to Jimmy.] "Here's your piggy back bank, um, back Jimmy. Merry Christmas!"

Jimmy soon shook the pig and then smiled. "Piggy's belly's full, Sarah!"

"It's better to give-" Kevin began.

"Than to receive, Ed." Nazz added sweetly.

"That's why I'm giving Eddy a knuckle sandwich!" Kevin then threatened.

"Kevin! Air mail!" Rolf called out before throwing Wilfred at Kevin. "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past."

Mike couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's not Christmas, Rolf." Kevin glared.

"It's July!" Eddy added.

"Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow taunted Rolf's nostrils!" Rolf remarked.

Wilfred squealed.

"That's the spirit, Wilfred!" Jonny smiled.

"Well, if you guys wanna celebrate Christmas in July, I guess I'm not entitled to stopping you." Mike shrugged.

"The scrolls proclaim, 'Every time a pig squeals an angel gets its'-" Rolf began to phrase.

"I'm a pig too, Wilfred," Jonny smiled, bending down to the pig's level. "See my snout?"

Wilfred then attacked him.

"Aaah! Uncle! Uncle!" Jonny cried out.

"Christmas stinks." Eddy groused.

"Come! Gather round Rolf, as I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair!" Rolf smiled to the others. "Merry Christmas, Jonny Wood-Boy." he then handed the boy a yo-yo.

"For me?" Jonny asked, sounding touched.

"You feeling all right, Rolf?" Kevin asked.

"Merry Christmas, Kevin." Rolf said, giving Kevin a unicycle.

"Presents?" Jimmy smiled.

"Jimmy." Rolf smiled back.

"Whee! Just what I've always wanted!" Jimmy beamed as Rolf had handed over one of his shoes.

It is then shown that he had given his clothes as gifts.

"Uh, gee, thanks, Rolf." Nazz said politely.

"Merry Christmas, Rolf!" Ed smiled to Rolf who was now in his underwear.

"IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!" Eddy replied, thoroughly annoyed.

"Who's up for eggnog?" Kevin asked as he suddenly got in the holiday spirit.

"Wow, that's nice of you, Kevin." Mike commented.

"You're invited, Mike, but not the Dorks." Kevin said.

"Then I think I'll pass." Mike replied.

"I'll save you some eggnog, Mike." Nazz smiled.

"Uh, thanks, Nazz." Mike smiled back softly.

"I'm up, so is Plank!" Jonny beamed.

"Wait for me!" Sarah called out.

"Chestnuts. I must have chestnuts." Rolf added as he carried Wilfred.

"See ya guys later." Mike told the other cul-de-sac kids as she would rather hang out with the Eds anyway, though she was good friends with Nazz.

Double D was squatting in the ruined scam, crying tears of misery.

"Oh, Double D..." Mike frowned. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Mike, how can I live with myself?!" Double D cried to her.

"Need a hug?" Mike offered.

Double D nodded and hugged the tomboy.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Mike soothed him.

Jimmy soon walked over.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's up?" Mike asked. "Double D's a little upset right now."

"Um... Merry Christmas." Jimmy said as he held out his piggy bank for Double D.

"Jimmy?" Double D replied, wiping tears from his ears. "Why um, thank you, but I couldn't." he then pushed the pig away.

"But it's Christmas." Jimmy miffed, offering it again.

"Wait! I'll take it. Merry Christmas, Jimmy!" Eddy called out as he bounded up.

"Hit the road, Scrooge!" Sarah glared as she came back for Jimmy and pulled him away.

"I don't get it." Eddy frowned.

"It really kills me to say this, mostly because it makes me feel physically sick to my stomach to say, but Sarah's right, Eddy." Mike said to the boy she liked.

"Yes," Double D agreed. "Don't you see, Eddy? The spirit of Christmas isn't in getting presents; it's about giving joy! Goodwill! And peace on Earth!"

"I got it!" Eddy said, getting an idea. "So what are we waiting for, you guys ?I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving." he then pulled Mike and Double D away.

"Sounds like Mother's brussel sprouts." Double D replied.

"This better be good." Mike commented.

* * *

The sound of sleigh bells were heard as Nazz opened the door and there was snow falling.

"Do you hear it, Kevin?" Nazz smiled.

They look up and see Ed on the roof. Ed is scratching his head, and his dandruff is falling like snow.

"Fah-laky! Ho ho ho!" Ed laughed.

"Get off the roof, ya-" Kevin glared up at him.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, giving joy all day~" Eddy and Double D were heard singing as Ed fell off of the roof and Mike helped him up.

"We made you laugh, so give up your cash, and cheer will come your way!~" Eddy sang as he saw Nazz giggling and pulled out a jar.

Nazz shakes a few quarters from her piggy bank into the jar.

"Bingo." Eddy smirked to that.

* * *

The Eds and Mike were now in Jimmy's house.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la~," The Eds and Mike sang together. Give us cash or we'll never stop singing, fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."

More quarters drop into the jar.

* * *

The Eds and Mike are now at another door, singing.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christ~-" The Eds and Mike sang.

The door opened, making Mike, Double D, and Eddy stop.

"–mas, we wish you a merry Christmas, so give us some cash!~" Ed continued singing on the other hand.

The Eds and Mike are at Rolf's house. Rolf has decorated with various meats.

"Uh... That's some outfit, Rolf." Mike commented.

"Rolf is celebrating festivity from homeland of that which honors the great Yeshmiyek," Rolf explained to Mike. "She who lives in the center of the earth where she prepares the holiday feast for good males and females!"

"I see..." Mike replied. "I'm always up for hearing about new cultures and traditions since I lived on the Albonquetine Islands."

"Would Masculine Named Girl like to take some meat home?" Rolf offered.

"Honestly... Yeah... That sounds good..." Mike replied.

"No cash, a fine strip of bacon, yes?" Rolf smiled, giving some bacon in the jar before offering some meat to Mike as she seemed hungry suddenly.

"I don't know what it is, but I've been eating more meat a lot lately," Mike said to herself. "Maybe it's because I was on that island for a while, and they usually just ate coconuts and other vegetables."

* * *

Later on, Ed, Double D, and Mike were decorating a tree.

"Am I good elf, Double D?" Ed smiled.

"Santa would be proud, Ed," Double D smiled back. "You did a wonderful thing by bringing the spirit of Christmas to the cul-de-sac."

"That is 'cuz I'm an elf, Double D." Ed replied.

"Of course you are, Ed." Mike said to be polite.

A large Santa bag hops its way into the park where the three are.

"I'm back! Surprise!" Eddy beamed as he lifted the bag and heaved it onto a tree stump before diving in.

"What'd I get, what'd I get?" Ed asked.

"I love Christmas!" Eddy smiled as he popped up with a jawbreaker. "A yuletide haul, Double D."

"It's absolutely magnificent!" Double D smiled back. "Oh, Eddy, you shouldn't have."

"Here's one for you, Mike." Eddy offered.

"Wow. Thanks, Eddy." Mike smiled.

"Had to cash in that jar of Christmas cheer, you know." Eddy said to them.

Ed then stole the jawbreaker.

"Ed, that's _my_ jawbreaker!" Double D complained.

"Relax, Double D. There's plenty more where that-" Eddy smirked before he looked at the now empty tree stump. " **WHERE'D THEY GO?** "

"And what would you like for Christmas, young man?" Ed's voice asked as it was revealed that he had taken the bag and was playing Santa.

"A jawbreaker!" Jimmy smiled.

"There you go!" Ed smiled back, stuffing the jawbreaker into Jimmy's mouth.

"Yummy!" Jimmy beamed.

"ED!" Eddy yelled out as he looked around the lane.

"Jawbreaker is good, yes?" Rolf smiled as he fed one to Wilfred.

All of the kids are enjoying them.

" **HE GAVE AWAY ALL OF MY JAWBREAKERS!** " Eddy complained.

"Eddy, wait! You're wearing out the soles of my shoes!" Double D cried out as he tried to hold Eddy back.

"Eddy, I hate to say this, but you're being kind of a Grinch right now." Mike told Eddy.

"I am not!" Eddy glared.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Ed smiled as he looked into the bag.

"Ed!" Eddy glared, diving at Ed, but he moved to the side and Eddy hit the Christmas display.

"And one for the elf," Ed soon concluded. "I gave jawbreakers to all, so to all a good night."

Eddy got back up and attempts to attack Ed again, only to bounce off and fall back to the ground. Ed smiles as a snowflake iris fades the screen to black.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Mike smiled as she popped out before going back in the screen with the Eds.

* * *

The audience then applauded and cheered after the cartoon ended.

"Oh, Mike, those pigtails were kinda cute," Lil said to her girlfriend. "They almost remind me of the ones Angelica used to have."

"Gee, that was swell," Mickey smiled. "Isn't it nice to see everybody get along?"

"Aw, humbug!" Donald groused.

"Oh, Donald, I wish you'd have the Christmas spirit," Daisy frowned. "You have so much to be thankful for."

"Uh-huh," Minnie replied. "Like I'm thankful for Mickey."

"And I'm thankful for my new hat." Goofy added.

"Say, what else is everybody thankful for?" Mickey asked the audience.

* * *

"I'm thankful for friendly mice who make nice evening wear." Cinderella smiled.

Jaq and Gus smiled back and bowed to that.

"I'm thankful for laughter, joy, and the high-spirited glee that fills my heart to overflowing." Ingrid said as she looked over to her friend who was Fillmore.

Some of the others awed to that as it was pretty touching.

"I'm thankful for time off of school, time for my friends, and I'm mostly thankful for Pepper-" Tino began.

Lor, Carver, and Tish leaned in hopefully while Pepper Ann glanced over.

"Oni pizza!" Tino then said. "Uh, yeah! I'm thankful for pepperoni pizza, it's awesome!"

Lor, Carver, and Tish face-palmed as that was his big chance, but he ruined it.

"I'm thankful for spending time with my new friends," Penny said. "The Gross Sisters."

Nubia waved while her sisters looked around.

"Uh, what about me, Penny?" Zoey asked. "Me too?"

"Of course you too, Zoey!" Penny smiled. "You're the best friend I've ever had, next to maybe Sticky."

"Thanks, Penny!" Sticky smiled back to that.

LaCienega and Dijonay just folded their arms and pouted.

"I'm thankful for hanging out with my good friends, Jake and Spud," Trixie said. "I'm also thankful for my new boyfriend, Sticky Webb."

"Aw, come on now..." Sticky blushed as he sunk in his chair slightly.

"Aw, boy, you know I love you!" Trixie smirked to Sticky.

"I love you too, Trix." Sticky blushed.

Everyone awed at that, well, except for Dijonay.

"Just wait 'til I get my revenge... I'll show her..." Dijonay glared.

"You will, I promise." LaCienega smirked, being a good friend for once, but just to Dijonay and not anyone else, especially Penny.

"Oh, yeah," Dijonay smirked back. "We're gonna do to Trixie Carter what Sugar does with Jade Summers! Coming soon!" she then smirked to the readers of the story.

"There, Donald, you see," Minnie smiled to the duck. "There's lots of reasons to have the Christmas spirit."

"I don't know..." Donald mumbled.

"Why don't you take a look at how I decorated my house today?" Mickey suggested. "Jingle those bells, boys!"

Donald's nephews then started to play the music. There was then footage shown of Mickey and Pluto decorating the house which seemed to be amazing and epic.

* * *

"Whoa..." Mike whispered in amazement.

"Totally." Lil agreed.

"Oh, Mickey, look." Minnie smiled, holding out a nutcracker doll in her hands.

"Wow, what a cute nutcracker doll." Mike commented.

"Aww... The Nutcracker!" Mickey smiled. "Mike, you know any Nutcracker stories?"

"Well... Um... There was that one time with Courage the Cowardly Dog, but that's not exactly a Christmas story." Mike shrugged.

"Oh, that's okay," Mickey replied. "Do you have any other Christmas stories?"

"Well... Yeah," Mike soon said. "There was that one time that Hector con Carne tried to take over the North Pole."

"Great," Mickey smiled. "Let's roll that clip."

"Fair enough." Mike smiled.

They then rolled the footage and the cartoon seemed to show a crummy rundown apartment.


	6. Christmas Con Carne

"Ah, Christmas..." A snowman smiled as he sat in a chair next to the fireplace while holding a book. "Everyone looks forward to the holidays! But can you imagine for a moment Christmas never happening? Well, I remember long ago, The Christmas That Almost Wasn't, took place at a place called... The North Pole!"

Santa was shown to be smiling as he was writing on his list. Even the elves were singing and putting the presents in the sleigh.

"So, are we almost ready?" Santa smiled, sounding a lot like Mr. Luzinsky.

"Yes, Master!" An elf replied.

"Oh, splendid," Santa smiled. "Soon, children all over the world will-" he then did a double take at the 'elf'. "Wait a second... Aren't you a little tall to be an elf? In fact... I don't think I know you!"

The elf was soon revealed to be Boskov and Hector.

"Maybe this will help!" Hector said before Boskov whacked the elf dummy against Santa. "ATTACK!"

General Skarr and the other workers began to invade and attack the North Pole, and among them was a girl named Brooke who was the young niece of Major Doctor Ghastly.

"Protect the presents!" Santa cried out.

The elves and Santa were attacked by the snow and there was no way to get out.

"You monster!" Santa glared.

"Hi, Santa, my name is Brooke!" Brooke smiled and waved, a bit obliviously. "Uncle Hector thought maybe you weren't real!"

"Oh, hello, little girl," Santa said to her. "I feel sorry for you to get mixed up in something like this."

"Sorry, Santa," Major Ghastly said, holding out the helmet with Hector in her hands before she put it on Santa's head, controlling his mind. "Chief?"

"Uncle Hector?" Brooke added.

Santa's body was soon controlled by the evil brain.

"Yes, ladies, I am now Santa Claus!" Hector laughed as he looked in a mirror that General Skarr held out for him. "This will work perfectly. No one will be able to stop me!"

The elves were all tied up as the workers began to put weapons inside of the toys.

"Now that I have been inserted inside of Santa's body, the troops can proceed with inserting the mind control devices I will have an unstoppable army!" Hector beamed.

"But Uncle Hector, that's not what Christmas is all about." Brooke pouted.

"You're young," Hector told her. "You will learn."

The snowman from earlier, but younger as this was a story, was watching this from a cliff and looked shocked. "I gotta do something!" he then told himself before he then pulled out a sled and started sledding down to a cave and went inside.

Brooke began to walk off and she seemed to go with the snowman.

* * *

Inside was a buff looking reindeer with a green nose as he lifted weights. "296... 297... 298... 299... 300! ...Million." he then said as he sat up after he was done.

"Rupert, something terrible has happened!" The snowman told the green-nosed reindeer. "Someone's taken over Santa's mind and the North Pole! They plan to put mind-controlling devices in all the presents to take over the world!"

"That doesn't concern me," Rupert replied darkly. "Ever since the other reindeer shunned me from playing any Reindeer Games, I've chosen to live here in isolation."

"Don't you see, Rupert?" The snowman frowned. "Now's your chance to shine! You could go down in history as the reindeer who saved Christmas!"

"Saving Christmas!" Brooke smiled to Rupert.

"What...?" Rupert asked as that touched him before looking down. "Who are you, little girl?"

"My name is Brooke," Brooke said. "I'm sorry about my Uncle Hector, but he promised I could see the North Pole, but I didn't know he was gonna destroy Christmas for everyone. How was I to know he'd ruin everything with his plans on taking over the world, especially during the holidays?"

"She's probably the only one of them who's innocent." The snowman said to Rupert.

"All right, you can come." Rupert allowed.

"All right!" Brooke cheered.

Rupert then flew off like a Powerpuff Girl with Brooke on his back so that they could both save Christmas for everyone.

* * *

Hector had taken over the whole North Pole which was a grim sight and future for the little girls and boys all over the world.

"Stay close, kid." Rupert told Brooke as they were going to sneak over to Hector's workshop.

Brooke nodded as both of them were disguised as a tree. They hopped around until they came next to one of the workers.

"I say, that is one ugly Christmas tree," The worker commented before calling out. "Hey, Diedrich! Come take a look at this really ugly Christmas-"

Rupert then clonked him on the head with his hoof, knocking him out and getting to the doors with Brooke before standing still to blend in as the doors opened up.

"There's nothing to worry about," General Skarr said to Major Doctor Ghastly. "He said the strange monsters will go away with time. You don't know how relieved I was."

"Phew! That was close." Brooke sighed to herself.

Rupert grabbed the door before it could close and they rushed inside.

"Keep those mind-controlling devices, a-comin'!" Hector told his workers.

"Uncle Hector, stop!" Brooke cried out.

"Brooke!" Hector glared to the young girl.

Rupert soon began to beat up the workers who came to him as an alarm was sound.

"Uncle Hector, you can't ruin Christmas!" Brooke frowned. "Think of all the little children like me!"

"You'll thank me later." Hector said to her.

"Uncle Hector..." Brooke pouted.

"Enough!" Hector told her. "All of you, stop that deer!"

The workers then came to handle Rupert the green-nosed reindeer, but he was much stronger than they all were. Brooke stood behind Santa and Hector as the workers tried to get Rupert, but he showed that he was strong for a reindeer.

"Pile in the snowballs!" Hector commanded.

The workers then shot their weapons which shot snowballs at Rupert, trapping him into a snow trap.

Hector soon let out a dark laugh. "With you out of the way, there's nothing that can stop me from taking over the world!"

"Take control of yourself, Santa!" Rupert cried out. "Fight this mind control!"

"It's no use," Hector replied darkly. "Santa Claus is completely under my control!"

"Santa Claus, please!" Brooke cried out. "The children of the world are depending on you!"

Santa began to look emotional before he suddenly grabbed a hold of the brain jar on his head.

"W-What's happening?!" Hector yelped.

"The children!" Santa cried out as he got rid of Hector. "I'm taking my body back!"

"GUARDS! ATTACK!" Hector called out as his jar broke on the ground and he slithered away. "Brooke, you are grounded for 1,000 years!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Hector, but I don't want you to ruin Christmas." Brooke frowned.

The guards hit Santa with snowballs, but they bounced right back, hitting them.

"FALL BACK INTO THE SHIP!" Hector commanded.

Boskov soon picked up Hector and put him back in place.

"We gotta deliver the toys to the children!" Hector told them as they ran back into their tank.

They began to fly off and took off.

"Chief! We forgot Brooke!" Major Doctor Ghastly gasped.

"We'll come back for her after we deliver the toys!" Hector told her.

* * *

"Rupert, the toys!" Santa cried out.

"They're loaded with mind control devices!" Brooke added in.

"I'm afraid she's right." Santa agreed.

"These people have no honor!" Rupert glared before he soon flew off after Hector and the others.

"I'll just have to drop off these toys myself!" Hector laughed.

Brooke held onto Rupert as they flew after Hector in the sky. Rupert then used his nose's magic to cut a hole in the aircraft and the reindeer soon came inside with the little girl.

"Rupert!" Hector gasped. "Guards, stop him!"

The guards tried to stop him, but he beat them up and grabbed the sleigh.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SUCKERS!" Rupert yelled out before jumping with the sleigh.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Rupert!" Brooke called out to the reindeer.

The craft soon crashed behind the mountains as Rupert gave the sleigh back to Santa and his elves.

"Rupert, with your muscles and might, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Santa smiled to the strong reindeer.

"It will be my honor." Rupert smiled back.

"Yaaay!" The elves cheered to that.

* * *

"And so ends the story of Christmas that almost wasn't..." The snowman muttered as he was just a head now from melting. "So, what happened to Hector?"

We are soon shown Bunny Island as it had snowed.

It was Christmas Day, and Hector, Boskov, General Skarr, and Major Doctor Ghastly all got coal for presents while Brooke was given a brand new dolly.

"Coal again this year." General Skarr complained.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa." Brooke wished.

"Bah!" Hector complained. "I've always liked Halloween better."

The cartoon then ended and a black screen came up with writing that said: Merry Christmas is a trademark of the X-mas Corporation and should not be repeated without written permission.

* * *

The audience then clapped and cheered as another cartoon ended.

"This is turning out to be a wonderful Christmas." The Beast smiled to Belle.

"We finished our house." One of the Three Little Pigs added as he made an igloo with his brothers.

"I knew Mickey wouldn't let us down!" Ariel giggled to Prince Eric.

"It's good to see that a Merry Christmas is being had by all." Jafar chuckled as even he was having a good time.

"So Donald, you feeling jolly yet?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"I say..." Donald smiled at first before glaring. "Humbug!"

Everyone glared angrily at the duck, except for Grumpy from the Seven Dwarfs who looked happy for once. The fox that attacked Prince John earlier is sitting on Irma's lap growled at the duck too.

"Not yet, kit, maybe later." Irma cooed to the fox, giving it a gentle pet as it looked like it wanted to attack Donald.

"I did everything I could think of," Mickey pouted as he walked off. "I guess Donald's just never going to have the Christmas spirit."

"Whoa... That's a major bummer," Mike commented. "Mickey Mouse feeling sad."

"Hey, Sis, how come he doesn't like Christmas?" Naruto asked Irma.

"He's like this every year," Irma shrugged. "I don't know why."

"Poor Mickey." Will frowned for the mouse in charge.

"Hm... Maybe I should go talk with Mickey." Mike suggested.

"If you want," Will replied. "I've never seen him this down before, not even wen Mortimer Mouse tries to steal Minnie from him."

"I'll be right back, guys." Mike said as she came outside to see the mouse while everyone began to feel moody themselves since Donald ruined their Christmas Eve with his behavior.

"Great, now I wanna punch someone." Spinelli glared.

Everyone's eyes widened and took a step back from the girl.

"Spinelli, it's the holidays, Santa is watching." Mikey told her peacefully.

"I don't care!" Spinelli snapped. "I'm just so angry!"

"Just don't hit me," Zack said. "I'm too handsome."

Cody just rolled his eyes at his twin brother. Mike soon came outside as Mickey sulked over Donald on the roof.


End file.
